


Savage instinct

by Jackie_Ripper



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Psssessive Cardin, Shameless, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Ripper/pseuds/Jackie_Ripper
Summary: Cardin loves leaving bruises on Jaune and the colors they leave behind. Now he wants to leave more but what happens when Jaune reacts in the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice I don't write often so I'm not that good but please enjoy.

That deep red, he couldn't deny that he loved the color of it. Cardin could never deny that he loved the deep red bruises he left on Jaune. The color was always mixed with purple and black on such creamy white skin. His marks left on the gangly blonde, those deep marks that contrasted his pale skin but met so well with his deep blue eyes. Cardin couldn't deny that he loved putting them on Jaune for people to see, almost like a trophy for his work.

Each time he hits or pushes him a small feeling erupts in him and makes his mouth water in want. Seeing Jaune's exposed skin all he wants is to pin him underneath him and sink his teeth in to turn him into his own refined piece of art for only his viewing pleasure. How many nights haunted him where he would imagine Jaune under him, skin exposed to cool air as his hands were tied above him. His skin glistening with sweat as the mixing body heats collided and fevered his skin. Those deep blue eyes peeking from behind messy blonde locks, begging with each whimper of his captors name. How many nights? How many did he create new patterns that tainted the virgin canvas of Jaune Arc with his harsh mouth and teeth. The sounds of Jaune gasping and panting even screaming his name as he bit into him and made the marks. This urge became stronger everyday till hitting and pushing didn't do it anymore, this savage need it was almost impossible to ignore. So he stopped ignoring it, now he would embrace it.

 

Just a few nights out he left a note for Jaune pretending to be Weiss and lured him to a wing of the school that no one used. The dorm room was easy to clean and quiet as he wanted for doing this sinful deed. Jaune had arrived slightly late but only by about ten minutes, it was 11:50 and Jaune stood outside the door unaware of the attack about to be played. Cardin was a smart man when it came to hunting animals so he remembered what his father told him. "Stay low and out of sight, remain quiet and move softly so you don't disturb the beast. When you're just behind it still your breathing and focus then STRIKE!" 

 

The words rang in his head as he now held a very fussy Jaune in his arms and pulled him into the room shutting the door and locking it. Jaune wiggled free and asked gasping at air. "Cardin what the hell are you insane?!" But Cardin didn't respond with anymore than a lick of his chapped lips and a predatorial gaze. Oh how delicious this would be making the smaller male writhe and beg under him as he left his mark. Jaune looked to him and checked if he was ok but was answered with being pushed on a plush bed and a fist to the face.

 

His vision a blur he faded between darkness and light for several minutes. He didn't register that Cardin had tied his shirt to his wrist's and was removing his own upper clothes. When he came to Cardin was half naked, panting heavily and concentrating on the exposed skin. For fear of being hit again Jaune remained silent but couldn't lie that this was somehow arousing to him. He flinched when he felt the cool air from the window blow on his skin softly. His light pink nipples perking up and stiffening as the air hit them. This seemed to make Cardin happy.... Why?

 

Cardin straddled the smaller boy and leaned in close to his exposed neck, he inhaled deeply as he sniffed him and could smell it all. The rich soil from the school grounds, the sent of sweat from the sparing matches. Then HER scent was on him, Pyrrha Nikos the one girl he hated most. Her sent was on him and it made him mad, possessive mad in truth. Just as he inhaled sharply Jaune spoke. "Uh um C Cardi-- ah!" He yelped as Cardin bit his soft neck and began sucking on the crook of his shoulder and neck. Licking the tender skin as Jaune squirmed under him begging him to stop only making him suck more. When he pulled away he licked his lips and savored his flavor. That earthy sweetness that reminded him of figs in the fall. Such a wonderful flavor that matched the shade of purple the bruise was turning before him. He smiled a small toothy grin as it bloomed to life on his skin. He looked to see some light tears pricking the blue eyes hiding under the blonde hair. The supple body shaking under him as he saw his dream coming to life. 

 

This continued for half an hour as he bit his way across the neck and upper chest leaving sweet blooming marks make beautiful flower prints on the skin. Jaune was sweating his skin glistening under the moon light, his skin fevered against the cold air his chest heaving up and down as air was trying to fill his lungs as he tries to fuss away and escape. eyes glossy from tears and endorphins rushing into him as he could barely see. Only one thing was a bit different from the dreams, he could feel Jaune thrusting into his crotch weakly but quickly. His gasps also had light moans in them as if pleading for something but what. 

 

Cardin could feel the bludge under him and immediately knew what had happened and merely smiled at him wickedly. "So Jauney boy likes being sucked and bitten on huh? Seems your.." he trailed on as he grinded his hips to Jaune's and heard him moan out sweetly. "In need of a little relief down here." He said as he lifted up and heard Jaune whine in need as he lost the friction as Cardin sat on the side of the bed. Greeting the buldge with his warm hand letting Jaune rub himself into it from his jeans but only whining as it wasn't enough to take him over the edge. "P please I haaaa I I need." He whined out before hearing. "Need what, need me to open your pants and let you fuck my hand like a bitch in heat."

 

Jaune didn't know why something so crude made him so hot in the face but it made him want it so badly that he twitched in his pants and moaned a light yes until he heard more. "Or should I crank you out while I turn that ass of yours a nice deep red, then maybe if you don't cum too soon I'll finger you in that hole and make you beg for relief." Suddenly his hips jerked up and made his back arch as he whined loudly. Why did he want that why would he want that so badly?

 

Once he made him lower into his lap he slowly undid the jeans seeing that he had gone commando for the day. This made him want to really play with him more, as the cock shot up dripping pre down the shaft as it hit the air. The groans made his spine shiver and his hands shake as he slowly gripped the shaft and gave it a firm pump listening to the boy moan and thrust in. He pulled the pants down farther and smacked the boys rear firmly as he cried in pain as the sting filled him. "Did I say you could move your hips Jauney boy?" He gripped the sore cheek firmly and rubbed it around showing punishment.

"Ah ha ah p please I'm sorry ahh haaa I'm sorry." Jaune responded as he tried to pull away but was stuck. Eventually Cardin let go and began pumping him again firmly but slowly twisting and cranking him up and down as if sanding a chair leg. His spanks firm but always greeted with a nice rub after two or three strikes. Poor Jaune was crying With the need to cum as he felt it build with each pump in Cardin's claused rough hands. He could feel himself getting so close his moans becoming frequent and his eyes filling with tears of need as his balls tightened on him so close too shooting it out. "I ah I'm s so close I'm G gonna c cum." He moaned out till Cardin took his hand off of his weeping cock and stinging ass. 

 

"Well we can't have that now can we, not when I haven't even had all my fun in this game." Cardin said as he flipped them into a 69 with Jaune above him completely exposed and in need. He unzipped himself and guided his cock to Jaune's lips and pushed up till Jaune started sucking slowly and clumsily. Teeth scraping the shaft but oh how it felt so good to have that hot mouth suck him slowly. "Atta boy Jaune, work it slow like a popsicle... Oooh yeah just like that go deeper." He groaned out as he felt the motions go deeper and deeper. Satisfied with this he spread the red cheeks apart and licked his lips before licking up the tight ring of his hole. Earning a very wonderful moan and vibration on his cock, he licked in circles and applied pressure slowly to his pink hole. He could feel those tears drip on his pubic hairs with each cry of pleasure before he plunged into him tongue first and went nuts in him. Licking and grinding those nice hot walls as Jaune tried to do his job but was a hot slobbering mess with each thrust into him as salvia leaked out of his puckering hole. His as shaking like he couldn't stand much longer, Cardin stretched him farther with fingers and saw Jaune fall flat on his stomach and he was up to three fingers wide.

 

Feeling Jaune was ready he layed Jaune on his back and lined himself up with that sweet hole. He pushed the head in slowly then slammed in causing Jaune to shoot just from the push into him. He screamed out Cardin's name as he shot his load on both of them. Cardin felt that clenching sensation and began to pound into Jaune like an angry beast. His cock down to the hilt as he hit that wonderful spot multiple times. Making him clench like a good cramp would. He could feel the build fill his cock as he finally spilled into him and moaned out nicely.

 

Panting and sore the two fell asleep Cardin still inside him and Jaune sensitive all over tomorrow would be another day but for now they were dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always wanted and loved.


End file.
